Canada's Little Secret
by Luckysee12
Summary: After playing some truth or dare, the nations learn something surprising about Canada. A side of him they have never seen before. The side that supposedly murdered a nation. A nation that they never knew existed. Rating may go up, please R&R
1. Of Dares, Memories, and Blood

Every country had a secret. Whether it was a simple, little, embarrassing secret, or something more harmful, every one of them had a secret, if not many of them. No one really expected Canada to have a big bad secret. They all thought it would be something trivial, just a little something embarrassing. Not the answer they got.

The nations had met up at America's house, just to have a party, a little bit of fun, beer, and release. They had assembled in the living room, and began some party games. Just plain games, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Honey Honey, the Pocky Game, and, of course, Truth or Dare.

Everyone had been getting dared, and America noticed his brother. "Hey, Canada! Truth or dare?" Canada sighed. He was glad he had gotten some acknowledgment, but he didn't really want to play. He chose the easy way out. "Truth." America thought for a moment. His face lit up. "Ok, what is your deepest, darkest, secret?"

Everyone turned towards the small Canadian. They all expected him to blush, and mumble something. He paled. All color left his face. America was surprised. "Can I pass this one, Al?" America had concern for his brother, but there was no way he was getting out of this. "Nope! You have to answer. Your secret." Canada closed his violet eyes. Memories played through his mind.

"_Please, d-don't do this!"_

"_Oh, but I should finish what I started. That is the most…" A shriek of pain shot through the air, as the sword was sliced through the girl's small frame. "…polite thing to do, yes?" _

_The girl crumpled to the ground, blood flowing out of her wounds. She sputtered blood and tried to speak. Gurgled moans were the only things escaping her mouth, a pitiful sight. He stepped his foot up on her skull, pressing her into the blood-stained earth. "All's fair in love and war, my dear~." He crushed her skull, leaving her bloody corpse on the ground. He walked away. "I told you not to try and leave my rule." He inspected his clothes. "And now you've ruined my favorite shirt…what a pity…"_

Canada opened his eyes, now an almost crimson color. Everyone was surprised. Red eyes? Canada leaned back on the couch he was on, and crossed his legs. "My worst secret? I've killed~… All's fair in love and war." America looked at his brother, a seriously-dude face on. "Mattie, we've all killed in war. That's not really a secret."

Canada smirked, the blood red sheen in his eyes glowing. "Oh, but Alfred, she wasn't a human." Every was puzzled. Not a human? What was he talking about?

"She was a nation~."

A nation? "You haven't killed a nation, Mattie." Matthew looked at his brother in amusement. "I'm not surprised you didn't know. After all it was a secret." Matthew stood up, and looked at the gathered nations. "I killed her before anyone else knew about her. I told her not to leave me~." Everyone just stared at the boy. His blonde hair framed his malicious grin. "I told her not to. But then again, blood on the snow is so pretty…" "Mathieu, what are you talking about? Come, sit next to papa, I think you've been drinking too much…" "Non, I have not drank at all tonight._ "Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder" – Octave Mirbeau_. I believe you've read some of his works, papa?" Canada's smile was no longer menacing, but retained its meaning. France was quiet, unusually so. A flicker of the normal Canada came through, the violet eyes, the shy smile, but it was quickly replace by the red eyed boy- no. Man. In front of them. "Come off it Canadia-" "Forgetting my name again? And to think I told her you raised me to be polite, and it is polite to remember names." England was at a loss for words, as everyone else was. They knew that Canada was deadly serious. "Well, if it is true, then why not tell us the tale, comrade?" Canada cocked his head towards the Russian.

"Very well, but it is a rather long story…"


	2. Why, How, and After

"I remember when I met her. It was snowing, up in the northern regions of my land. I was just looking over the area, and I saw her"

_She was standing in the snow, just looking around, just like Canada a few minutes ago. She wore a thick coat, and a hat, but still looked cold. Canada was puzzled. What was a little girl doing out in the middle of the wilderness?_

"I went up to her an asked who she was…"

_She looked at him with interest, but still with a subtle shyness. "I'm supposed to be this land…" She gestured to the frozen plains in front of her. "You're a new nation? Does your nation have a name?" She nodded lightly. "I'm called Valdis." "So you don't have a human name?" She shook her head. "Then I'll give you one. How about Nita?" She looked up at him and smiled. Canada got a better look at her emerald green eyes, contrasting with her short silvery hair. "My name is Matthew, my country is Canada. I'll be your big brother." _

"Time passed, and I didn't let anyone know about her, and I kept her safe. She wanted to meet the other nations, to come out of seclusion. I remember the first time she talked about it."

"_Matthew. I want to meet the other countries." Matthew set down his spatula. "Nita. I've told you that I won't let you reveal yourself until you're strong enough to protect yourself. You aren-" "How am I supposed to get stronger if I have no ties with other countries?" Matthew looked into her green eyes. "Nita, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my sister, and I'm not going to let you get hurt. Promise you won't leave me." "But Matth-" "Promise me Nita." Nita sighed. "I promise not to leave you." "Now, do you want chocolate chips?" Canada gestured to the pancakes lightly sizzling on the stove. "Yeah, that's fine."_

"Over time, she wanted to see the other nations so much, that she snuck out and left to find America."

"_Ok, here I go." Nita looked from the paper in her hands to the door in front of her. She reached up to knock, when she was tackled off the porch. "NITA! What were you thinking?" Nita rushed to explain. "I just-" "Tried to contact America? I told you no, Nita. We're going home." Canada dragged her homewards. They had gotten to an empty, snowy field when she decided that it was enough. She jerked herself from his grip. _

"She tried to get away."

_The snow began to fall, onto the two countries. "I'm going to be my own country, Matthew. I'm going independent." Canada stared at the girl in front of him, her silver hair caught in the wind. "You're going independent?" "Yes! I'm leaving! You aren't going to control me! I'm-"Canada's eyes turned a deep bloody red. His face stretched out into a twisted smile. A mocking smile made of his amusement, torturous pleasure, and malice. "Oh, my little Nita. You're breaking your promise? How that breaks my heart." Canada's hand strayed to his sword. Nita froze in place, unable to move. "M-Matthew, what are you-"The metallic 'shiiiing' of the sword being pulled out of the scabbard rang through the air, almost unnatural against the normal, quiet ambience._

"I told her it was going to be over. She wasn't going to leave. She shouldn't have tried."

"_Oh, Nita~ my dear little __sister__." The words dripped with added poisonous malice. He swung from side to side, approaching the small girl, taking long, slow steps. "Oh won't you stay a little longer? Independence is such a…" He swung the sword dangerously close to her. "Messy business…" Nita was frozen in place. "Big brother…" "Oh, I thought you were independent? You should have no need for those sorts of words." He swaggered close, just a foot away, and grabbed her chin. "Such a pity…" "M-Matthew…Canada" Canada's eyes flickered back to violet. _

"She tried to stop me…"

"_Nit-"His eyes were quickly consumed by the red again, the red soon dominating again. "Ahahha~ it's not that easy Nita. You see, I have a __very__ bad side, and you've been the first to release it for a long time. And Matthew tried to hide me from you for so everyone slips up. You made the perfect opportunity, little Nita. Nita, Nita, Nita. How that name has beckoned me. I've been waiting for this…" _

"…but she couldn't do it. She was such a weak girl. Hardly worth the energy."

_Canada slid a hand down the side of Nita's neck. "A white, milky neck. How pretty it would look, with a few splotches of blood… Like blood on snow…So beautiful, don't you think? A work of art. A masterpiece." Nita couldn't find her words. Canada flicked the sword's tip at her throat, drawing some beads of blood, sliding down her neck at a slow lazy speed. Nita snapped out of her shock. _

"_Please, d-don't do this!"_

"_Oh, but I should finish what I started. That is the most…" A shriek of pain shot through the air, as the sword was sliced through the girl's small frame. "…polite thing to do, yes?" _

_The girl crumpled to the ground, blood flowing out of her wounds. She sputtered blood and tried to speak. Gurgled moans were the only things escaping her mouth, a pitiful sight. He stepped his foot up on her skull, pressing her into the blood-stained earth. "All's fair in love and war, my dear~." He crushed her skull, leaving her bloody corpse on the ground. He walked away. "I told you not to try and leave my rule." He inspected his clothes. "And now you've ruined my favorite shirt…what a pity…"_

"Ah, and that was the story of my little Nita."

Every nation in the room stared at the boy. His eyes were still clouded with red. No one could speak. They had never known what the boy was capable of- of what he had done. It was incredible to know how much they had missed out on.

The boy suddenly collapsed into an empty chair. He started to convulse lightly, and seemed to be in pain. The red slowly diluted into the violet of his eyes, and the smirk had disappearing. He sat forwards, and leaned his head down, breathing deeply. He whipped his head back up, his eyes fully violet again.

"I'm sorry about that. That side gets a little…out of control sometimes." He gave a small smile and everyone was on edge. What had they witnessed?

Afterwards every person was on edge around the boy. They certainly didn't want to be wiped out. He had taken out a whole nation, and that took a lot of power, and he did it singlehandedly. That was no small feat. The boy was strong. No one wanted to get on his bad side. No one wanted to be dead next. After all, all's fair in love and war.


	3. Sequel?

**Sorry, but it's an author's note this time! I wanted to see if anyone wanted a sequel to this? Maybe the story through Nita's eyes? Or if Canada snaps again? Please review and leave an answer **


	4. Sequel!

**Back by popular demand, my sequel to this is up! It's called 'Control' so look out for it! **


End file.
